Kisei
by JudyNFran
Summary: Bakura's realtionship with his yami isn't what it appears on the outside, but isn't something he wants anyone else to know about either. But his yami's actions spur his friends to try and save him from what he desires [YBB - S&M sex warning] - Compleate
1. Chapter 1

Bakura gave a soft sigh, looking out his window at the moon, expression thoughtful. Yuugi-kun meant well, but...  
  
'Ah! Bakura-kun!' the small boy had exclaimed, eyes wide with concern. 'Your wrist!'  
  
The pale haired boy had quickly pulled his sleeves down, covering the finger shaped bruises. 'It's nothing...'  
  
'Bakura-kun! You're hurt! It's not nothing!' Yuugi had insisted. 'If someone's hurting you, tell me. We can protect you!'  
  
Bakura had smiled sadly at his friend. 'Ii yo, Yuugi-kun... Daijoubu....'  
  
Yuugi hadn't believed him, and in all honesty, he hadn't expected the boy to. He wouldn't have in Yuugi's position. Despite Bakura's best efforts, it was hard to conceal his bruises and other wounds that seemed to multiply by the day, new bruises replacing the ones that had faded, new scratches taking the place of those that had healed. He was incredibly grateful for the collar on his school uniform that hid most of the bite marks and bruises on his neck. He would have to work harder to hide the bruises on his wrists. He didn't want to draw any more questions he couldn't answer.... As much as he liked Yuugi-kun, he knew this was one thing he could never tell him. It would destroy the smaller boy's opinion of him completely.  
  
He looked down, eyes widening as the Millennium Ring began to glow. Slowly, the half-translucent form of his other materialized in the room, eyes and smirk reflecting a hunger that made Bakura shiver. Without a word, the boy stood, lowering his eyes to the ground as he felt the darker boy look him over, licking his lips.   
  
"The sweater... take it off."  
  
Bakura complied, carefully pulling off the cream coloured sweater and letting it drop silently to the floor. He nervously smoothed the wrinkles in the green button-down shirt he had been wearing underneath the sweater, breath quickening in anticipation of what was to come.   
  
His observer chuckled darkly as he moved closer to the boy, looking much like a predator approaching his prey. "Quivering already, yadonushi?" he asked, mere centimeters from his host. Ghostlike fingers grabbed the boy's chin and lifted his face, forcing him to meet the eyes of his darker refection. "You should be...." the apparition near whispered, voice smooth and confident. "You know what I'm going to do to you...."  
  
The darker boy's smirk grew at his host's reaction to his words. Removing his hold, he began to pace a circle around the boy. "Now the shirt," he instructed as he resumed his examination.   
  
Carefully, Bakura began undoing the buttons, fingers shaking slightly. He gave a small cry, freezing as he felt something cold touch the side of his neck.   
  
There was a chuckle as the coldness began to slide carefully down his back, slicing open the green fabric. "Too slow," the darker one's voice chuckled as the destroyed shirt fell to the floor.   
  
The pale boy shivered as he felt the tip of the knife lightly scratch cold patterns on his skin, which was swiftly heating up with the attention. He shivered again, raising his arms as the knife approached his sides. He gave a sharp gasp as the metal bit into his skin and moaned slightly as ghostly lips attacked the wound, the barely-there touches of his other's tongue causing his breath to speed up.  
  
He nearly whimpered as touch vanished his reflection moved away to stand before him. Looking up with eyes darkened with desire he begged silently for what he knew was to come.   
  
Slowly, his other stepped closer, a half transparent hand reaching up to gently caress the side of Bakura's face. The boy's eyes closed as he leaned into the ghostly touch. "Please..." he begged softly.  
  
There was a chuckle. "Please what, Yadonushi?"  
  
"Make me yours..."  
  
The shadowy hand slid lower, tracing down the cord around the pale boy's neck down to the cold metal it held. Bakura tensed slightly, breath coming swiftly in expectation as his other took hold of the outermost pendent on the Ring. He gave a small cry as the metal pierced his skin, shivering as the darker boy slowly pushed it into him, chuckling at his soft whimpers.  
  
"You..." his darker half near purred as he took hold of the second pendent, slowly pushing it into the pale flesh as he had the first.   
  
"Will always..." The shadowy hands were becoming stronger and more solid as Bakura felt his knees weaken.   
  
"Be..." A rough hand grabbed the back of his neck, holding him steady as the forth pendent, much warmer then the last punctured his chest.   
  
[i]"Mine."[/i]  
  
Bakura gave a strangled cry as the last pendent was driven in harshly and solid hands near flung him back onto his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath as his pants were nearly torn off his body and he felt the weight of his other press against him. Instinctively, he reached out to hold the boy closer, but gave a small cry as he was slapped harshly and his wrists were pressed firmly into the mattress. The stinging of his cheek was swiftly forgotten as his dark reflection began to attack him with his mouth and he moaned, arching up to meet the weight that was near crushing him, pain and pleasure the same as the rough touches gave him what he craved.  
  
He gave a startled cry as he was harshly flipped on to his stomach and forced to his hands and knees. The Ring's weight pulled at the punctured skin, but it stayed firm in his chest, almost seeming to absorb any blood that might have escaped.  
  
Another sharp cry escaped him as his darker half took him painfully and he gave a begging whimper, which grew more frantic as his other seemed to ignore it. "Kisei-sama!" he cried, voice strained. "Please!"  
  
The darker boy gave a grunt of acknowledgment and Bakura gave another cry as he was grabbed harshly, the nails digging into his flesh. His moans and gasps turned into a scream as his other's completion burned his insides and swiftly followed, falling limply onto the bed, eyes closed and face red as he took in deep gasps of air.  
  
He whimpered slightly as he was rolled over and could almost feel the eyes of his darker reflection looking him over.   
  
"You are mine..." the normally harsh voice was almost gentle as the Ring's pendants were carefully extracted. "You will always be mine, eternally."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile as he felt the once again ghostly tongue lick the puncture wounds. "Hai, Kisei-sama..." he murmured contentedly before falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vocab:   
  
Yadonushi : Host (parasitic) or landlord. What Yami Bakura calls Bakura-kun  
  
Yarou : similar to 'bastard'  
  
Hidoi: Mean or cruel  
  
Iie : No  
  
Demo: But  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Bakura gave a deep sigh of relief as he slid into the filled bathtub, the near scalding hot water soothing and agitating his wounds at the same time. Pausing first to take off the Ring, he slid down up past his shoulders in the water, eyes closing as he enjoyed the pleasant stinging. Almost unconsciously, he lifted a hand out of the water to touch the Ring as if to assure himself it was still there.  
  
It was strange to think that near months ago, he would have done near anything to be rid of his parasite, but now...  
  
He gave a small smile, face flushing as he remembered.  
  
"This isn't what I wanted!" he had protested, fists clenched.  
  
'So fickle, Yadonushi,' The voice in his mind had chuckled, seeming amused. 'You wished to have your friends with you forever, and I granted that wish... then you wished to help your friends escape together from the trap they'd fallen into, and I granted you that wish as well...'  
  
The pale haired boy tensed. "You twisted my wishes!" he had countered. "And took away everything I had! You-- you-- kisei yarou!" he shouted.  
  
The voice chuckled again. 'Kisei, you say?' it repeated. 'Such a versatile word, Yadonushi. It could mean so many things...'  
  
Bakura trembled slightly, fists clenching tighter.  
  
'So which am I, Yadonushi? A strange voice? A parasite? Or death...?'  
  
"All of them." The boy's voice was fearful, but defiant.   
  
'Hidoi, hidoi,' the voice replied, tone half angered and half amused. 'So what is your true wish then, since what you've asked for has made you so unhappy?'  
  
"I want to be free of you!"  
  
There was another chuckle. 'Do you?'  
  
Bakura froze at the tone. He put his hands to the side of his head as the Ring began to heat up. "What-- what are you...!!"  
  
'Oooh?' the voice's amusement grew dark. 'Yadonushi, I never suspected....'  
  
The boy's eyes went wide and he belatedly tried to shield his mind from the presence inside the Ring. "Get-- get out of there!" he exclaimed, voice slightly panicked.  
  
His eyes widened further as the Ring began to glow, his darker reflection materializing to stand before him. Bakura gave a small whimper, taking a step back from the dark and smug expression of the translucent boy before him.  
  
A ghostly hand reached out. 'You want to be dominated...' the boy's voice almost purred.  
  
Bakura's breathing went ragged as he took another step back, trembling. "I--iie," he protested, pulse racing.  
  
'And you want to be hurt...' the spirit continued, smirking predatorially.  
  
Bakura went pale and he stumbled slightly, finding himself backed up against the wall.   
  
The translucent boy closed the distance between them and slowly hooked his fingers in between the button's of his host's shirt.  
  
Bakura gave a panicked cry as his shirt was ripped away, causing his darker half to chuckle once more. His breath caught as a shadowy hand took hold of one of the Ring's pendants, and he shivered as the tip lightly traced the faded scar underneath. He cried out again as the metal broke the skin. "What-- what are you....?!" he gasped as the pendent slid deeper inside him.  
  
'Giving you what you want,' the voice answered smoothly.  
  
"This-- this isn't what--" his protest became a strangled cry as the second pendant broke his skin.  
  
'Your mind and body have proven otherwise, Yadonushi,' the darker boy chuckled.   
  
Bakura gave a small sigh, looking down at the water, now tainted lightly with red. His kisei had granted him his darkest desire, the one thing he knew he couldn't have asked anyone for; and the small periods of time underneath his other made everything else bearable...  
  
But once the euphoria wore off, it was all the same. The hollow spot in him still ached far worse then any wound. He found himself even farther from his friends than before, spending all of his time alone, waiting for his kisei to take him over once again, physically or mentally, welcoming the bliss or oblivion either way, and the exhausted sleep that followed after the possession.   
  
He knew his parasite was draining him though the Ring, but he was willing to pay any price to feel the rough hands giving him what he craved, even if it meant giving up everything else. His kisei wanted him, needed his body and would never leave him as so many others had. Strange how knowing that the presence inside the Ring had decided on him forever being his host went from being his torment to being his security.   
  
He put a hand over the puncture wounds on his chest. They marked him as belonging to the Ring, wounds that would never heal as long as his kisei wanted him. He gave a small smile before reaching forward to drain the bath. Carefully he rose to his feet, leaning on the wall as a small wave of dizziness made him weak. He looked down as the blood tainted water swirled lazily down the drain, waiting for the spell to pass. He would have to make his kisei another steak when he made dinner that night to get more iron in the body they shared.   
  
Carefully, he stepped from the tub, toweling his chest and neck dry and wrapping his hair in a towel before reaching for the Ring. He had quickly learned his parasite didn't like the Ring getting damp and took care to keep it well cared for. He gave a small smile as the familiar weight of the Ring settled on his chest once more and reached up to caress the cold metal lovingly.   
  
Giving a small yawn, he wrapped another towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom to get dressed. He paused as he passed the bathroom's mirror. Turning, his eyes went wide in panic as he stared at his refection.  
  
There was a bruise. On his face. When had---  
  
He put a hand over the bruise and nearly gave a whimper. When he had reached for his darker half, the punishing slap...  
  
Why? His kisei was always careful not to leave marks where they could be easily seen because Yuugi would start asking questions he couldn't answer...  
  
There was a dark chuckle from the Ring and Bakura's hands tensed. "Kisei-sama..."  
  
'I don't have to explain myself to you, Yadonushi,' the darker boy's voice answered, tone amused.  
  
"But-- but if Yuugi-kun sees it...!"  
  
'Make sure he doesn't.' The spirit's voice was disinterested.   
  
"Demo..."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Bakura sighed, shoulders slumped. He was going to have to skip school. 'But then Yuugi-kun will be even more concerned,' he thought in despair. He put a hand to his forehead. It was too early and he was too tired to figure out how to fix the situation. Expression heavy with exhaustion he half-limped back to his room and flopped across the stained sheets of his bed. With a small noise of irritation he pulled the sheet out from under him and tossed it aside before falling into an exhausted slumber.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feed the feedback junky and please review! All coments, positive or negitive accepted, just please no flames. If you think the story sucks, please tell me why so I can try and fix it. 


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 3~  
  
Bakura blinked, looking around at his surroundings. "The kitchen...?" he blinked again. "How did I--" he paused. 'Oh...' he thought in slow realization. 'Kisei-sama must have been in control.' He looked at the wall clock and grimaced. It was late already, Yuugi-kun would be over with his school work any moment.  
  
He rose to his feet and nearly fell as a wave of nausea and dizziness struck him. Clutching his stomach, he managed to stumble to the bathroom before succumbing, his body expelling the contents of his stomach.  
  
Groaning, he collapsed next to the toilet. The redness could only mean one thing. Raw steak. 'Kisei-sama.... I would have cooked it for you...'   
  
There was a snort in reply. 'I LIKE it raw...'  
  
'Demo...!'  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Bakura sighed, hauling himself back to his feet. 'At least I'll be able to tell Yuugi-kun I was sick without lying,' he thought as he began brushing his teeth.  
  
He looked up from the sink as the doorbell rang and quickly rinsed before heading for the entryway, trying to keep upright. "Hai?" he answered, not opening the door.  
  
"Bakura-kun, it's me, Yuugi," the boy's voice answered, seeming both cheerful and worried at the same time. "I have your work from school, can I come in?"  
  
"You shouldn't. I'm really sick, Yuugi-kun and I wouldn't want you to get sick as well," Bakura answered, smiling grimly at the truth to the sentence as he leaned against his forehead against the door. "If you leave it by the door, I'll get it after you leave."  
  
There was quiet a moment on the other side and Bakura felt his heart race slightly. Yuugi would believe him, wouldn't he?  
  
"All right..." Bakura sighed in relief at his friend's words. "I'll call you later to talk more then, if you're not too tired," Yuugi's voice continued. "Get better soon, Bakura-kun!"  
  
Bakura listened as Yuugi's footsteps moved down the hallway and turned to lean the back of his head against the wall, eyes closing as he sighed in relief once more. Yuugi had believed him. He was safe.  
  
Feeling almost giddy, he unlocked the door and pulled it open, looking down at the floor where his work should have been.  
  
He froze when he instead saw his friends sneakers.  
  
"Bakura-kun, what--"  
  
The paler boy shrank back in a panic, reaching to close the door again, but Yuugi quickly stepped up and blocked it. "Bakura-kun--"  
  
Bakura lifted an arm to cover his face. "I don't want you to get sick as well!" he exclaimed, trying to hide the trembling in his voice.  
  
"I know you're not sick, Bakura-kun, please, I want to help you!" Yuugi insisted. "There's something wrong, you have blood on your shirt!"  
  
The paler boy looked down and grimaced, seeing the splattered stains from his other's meal. "It isn't mine, I was cooking and I got clumsy with the steak," he assured, trying to regain his calm. Maybe he could bluff his way through. "Please, Yuugi-kun, I---" He broke off, eyes widening as the Ring began to heat up slightly against his skin. 'Kisei-sama?! What are you--?!' he asked silently in a panic.  
  
The only reply was a dark chuckle inside his mind as the Ring began to move under his shirt.  
  
"Bakura-kun...?" Yuugi's concerned voice spoke up.  
  
"Yuugi-kun, please, just go," Bakura begged, voice catching as one of the Ring's pendants began to slowly puncture his skin.  
  
The smaller boy's eyes went wide as Yami Bakura's form began to fade into existance behind his host, his arms wrapped around the boy possessively. "What's the matter, Yadonushi?" the darker boy's voice chuckled in his ear, form starting to solidify as the 2nd pendent slipped into his host's chest.   
  
"Please..." Bakura near whimpered.   
  
"Bakura! What ever you're doing--"  
  
Yami Yuugi's challenge was cut off as Yami Bakura cackled. Bakura gave a small whimper, face warm as the pendants continued being slid into him, his mind unable to focus on what the two spirits were saying to each other as the seductive torture drained him. Part of him screamed to fight back while another ached for the rough touch that normally followed the pendants enrtry. "Kisei-sama..." he begged, voice exhausted and unheard as his eyes drooped closed. He fell soundlessly to the ground as his darker half let loose his hold and sank into the darkness of his mind.  
  
"Bakura-kun! Bakura-kun!"  
  
The boy gave a small groan, trying to move away from the sound that was pulling him from the comfort of the darkness that surrounded him. Slowly, his eyes cracked open and he groaned, trying to shield himself from the light. His entire body felt heavy and his chest hurt. Almost unconsciously he reached up to put a hand over the Ring.  
  
His eyes snapped open when fingers found only bandages. Panicking, he sat up, and nearly passed out again from the dizziness.  
  
"Careful!"  
  
Bakura turned to see Yuugi's concerned face as the boy put an arm around him. "Sennen Ring ga...." the paler boy's voice trembled slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Mou Hitori no Boku took care of it," Yuugi smiled, trying to assure his friend.   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide again. "Took...." his voice faltered, mind reeling. 'Kisei-sama...?' he called silently to his other half, mental voice shaking. He felt a mild panic begin to grow inside him where they was no response.  
  
"He won't hurt you again, Bakura-kun," Yuugi continued. "He's gone."  
  
Bakura stared at his friend in horror. "G--g--" His voice choked up, unable to say the word.  
  
Yuugi nodded with a smile.  
  
Shaking hands reached out to desperately grip the lapels of Yuugi's uniform. "Please... give it back," Bakura begged in a shaky whisper.  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Bakura-kun...?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"The Ring! Please!" Tears stared to form in the pale boy's eyes. "Please..." he whispered again, hands tensing.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, placing his hands over his friends. "I can't do that. Bakura-kun, I know it's hard, but--"  
  
"GIVE ME THE DAMNED RING!" Bakura shouted hysterically, trying to shake the boy.  
  
Yuugi's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"Please..." The paler boy's grip went slack as his energy gave out. His head fell forward to rest of Yuugi's chest, his eyes closing in exhaustion and despair. "Please...."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
And that's the end of Kisei. There is a sequal fic, 'Better' which will be posted soon. 


End file.
